Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2
|song(s) = TBA |featured = Lord Tirek }} Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 is an upcoming episode of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. It is produced as the twenty-sixth and final episode of the fourth season and the ninety-first episode overall. It is the second part of a two-part season finale.__TOC__ Summary Summary from Hub Network press release and Entertainment Weekly "Princess Twilight Sparkle continues to struggle with her identity as a princess and her role as the newest member of Equestrian royalty. When Princess Celestia has a premonition about a mysterious evil foe from the past and turns to an unlikely source for help, Twilight Sparkle feels extra pressure to prove her worth. "In hopes that it will provide some insight as to the kind of princess she is meant to be, Twilight Sparkle focuses her attention on opening the chest that was given to her by the Tree of Harmony. Secrets are revealed and mysteries are unraveled as all of Equestria joins forces to stop this new threat." Summary from Hub Network highlights and USA TODAY "In order to protect their magic, as well as the fate of Equestria, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Princess Cadance transfer all of their magical power to Twilight." Summary from AT&T U-verse "The fate of Equestria hangs in the balance, as does the magical abilities of Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Princess Cadance, so they decide to transfer all of their powers to Princess Twilight to ensure their magic is protected." Summary from The Hollywood Reporter "Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Princess Cadance transferring all of their magical power to Twilight in order to protect their magic, as well as the fate of Equestria." Summary from The Rock Father "As Tirek continues to hunt down each pony to steal their magic, he eventually grows strong enough to steal the power of flight, and then goes after the Earth ponies as well. Even Discord finds himself betrayed, as Tirek devours his magic and deems him just as worthless as his brother, Scorpan. "With evil stopped for now, Princess Twilight Sparkle is awarded her very own castle (which is built via magic, of course) and she deems it her duty to spread the power of magic across Equestria before being proclaimed... "'' Twilight Sparkle: The Princess of Friendship." Summary from TV Guide "Three princesses transfer their powers to Twilight in order to protect their magic and Equestria." Summary from Zap2it "The other princesses transfer all of their magical power to Twilight in hopes of saving Equestria." Quotes :'Spike''' Uh, Twilight, pants where're we goin'? :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, uh, hi, Spike. Uhhh, gotta go...somewhere...else. :Fluttershy: Oh, my goodness, are you all right? :Applejack: Jumpin' junebugs, Twilight! When did you learn to fly that fast? :crackles :Twilight Sparkle: I must have caught a particularly strong breeze...or something. :Rainbow Dash: Must have been "or somethin'" because there wasn't any breeze up there. References de:Twilight’s Kingdom – Part 2 ru:Twilight's Kingdom. Часть 2 es:Twilight's Kingdom, Part 2